Clubhouse At The Movies - A Very Brady Sequel
''Clubhouse At The Movies - A Very Brady Sequel ''is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Following its predecessor, the film places the 1970s Brady Bunch family in a contemporary 1990s setting, where much of the humor is derived from the resulting culture clash and the utter lack of awareness they show toward their relatively unusual lifestyle.One evening, a man claiming to be Carol’s long-lost first husband, Roy Martin, shows up at the suburban Brady residence. He is actually a con man named Trevor Thomas and is there to steal their familiar horse statue that is actually a $20 million ancient artifact. They, portrayed as naïve, believe his story about suffering from amnesia and having plastic surgery after being injured. Throughout Trevor's stay, he is openly hostile to them, his sarcasm and insults completely going over their heads. Eventually, Trevor’s ruse is uncovered by Bobby and Cindy; in retaliation, he kidnaps Carol and takes her and the artifact to a buyer in Hawaii. The remaining Brady family travels to Hawaii to save her and foil his plans.Besides the main storyline, the children have their own subplots in the film. Greg and Marcia both want to move out of their shared rooms and when neither wants to back down, they have to share the attic together. When Trevor's arrival suggests that Carol and Mike might not be married, Greg and Marcia realize they are technically not related. That leads them to realize they are in love with each other, but try to hide it from one another throughout the movie. Eventually both cave in and they share a kiss at the end of the movie. Jan’s subplot involves her making up a pretend boyfriend named George Glass in order to make herself seem more popular. Jan then meets a real boy named George Glass during the family's trip to Hawaii. Peter, who is trying to decide what career path to choose, starts idolizing and emulating Trevor. Bobby and Cindy start a “Detective Agency” hunting down her missing doll, an act that inadvertently leads them to discover Trevor’s true intentions. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Casper Home Video Trailer * Jumanji (Trailer) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning Trailer * Leave It To Beaver - Trailer * Tak and the Power of Juju Video Game Promo (Version #2) * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * A Very Brady Sequel (Full Movie) * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART